


Indignant

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: The Golden Rose (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: A fight between the MC and Alessa reveals to them what the other really thinks- and wants.  (Fictober 2020, Prompt 12)
Relationships: Alessa/Main Character (The Golden Rose)
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 1





	Indignant

"Watch me."

The dare slips out too quick, and part of you regrets it because there's no going back now.

Alessa looks like she's on the verge of shanking you. You haven't had a spat like this in a while- personally, you don't like fighting with her that much. If you're really honest with yourself...you'd rather do the opposite of fighting her.

You'd rather hold her close...feel her strong arms around you...cup her face in your hands...feel her run her fingers into your hair...and kiss her until you both forget everything else.

Especially this fight. But you don't know if she's actually into you like that. There are some days...some moments, especially lately, where you think she might return your desires.

But you're both too caught up in the fight right now. There's a smugglers' bar to lurk in to find the item you need, and you're the best actor of the three of you. Hadrian had to go look for leads in another part of the city, trusting you both to come up with a good plan.

You have a good plan- it's just that Alessa won't let you go alone. Two armed people is too suspicious, and you've got the skills needed to get in, get the object, and get out.

But she won't let you. You know you're capable, and now, before Alessa can get another word in, you're walking off into the bar.

\--

You walk out nearly an hour later, the object in hand and a black eye on your face. You place the small, round stone with the sigil into her hand.

"Told you." You smirk.

She stares at your black eye, her face contorting in anger. So much so that she's shaking. "And you got hurt, like I thought you would. You... _jackass_." she sputters on the last word, clearly having trouble coming up with an insult. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

You didn't think she'd take it this bad. Guilt flashes through you, knowing she was worried. You had thought she considered you incapable, and that notion had hit a sore spot.

She turns around abruptly and starts walking away. "We'll discuss this more in the inn. We've already made one scene today."

\--

Back in the inn, you sit on your bed as Alessa puts poultice on your eye. She's still mad, having been handling the first aid supplies with more force than needed and reprimanding you.

"I can't believe you did that." She says, but through the anger you can hear the worry now. "Surrounded by strangers, no backup, and you use a spear! A spear! In that crowded hole."

Offsetting her harder words is a soft voice. Her hands are gentle, holding you like you might break under her touch.

"Alessa." It's the first thing you've said since handing her the sigil. She's insisted on taking you to your room and treating your eye, and you haven't had a word in edgewise since.

She stops her rant, still holding your face in her hands. Your eyes lock and you get lost in hers a little bit, being caught up in the candlelight dancing in them. Like sunlight on an ice pond.

"I'm sorry." You whisper. "I thought that you thought I couldn't handle it, and my ego got the better of me."

Her expression softens, the verge of a pout gracing her lips. It's so rare to see her this vulnerable, this expressive. "I..." She sighs heavily, thumb brushing more poultice on your eye. "I'm sorry too. You are capable, I know you are. I just...the thought of you getting hurt or killed in there, and me being outside not knowing, not able to help you..." She trails off, turning away from you to pack up the supplies.

You reach out and put a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look back at you. Her eyes shine with unshed tears, but she wouldn't let you see her cry. You're not sure if she ever will. She's so upset, and you feel that twist of guilt again, with another pang of heartache in your chest.

"I worry about you, too. But I trust that you can handle yourself. I trust you."

She turns back away, busing herself with the mess. "I trust you too. Hell, you're one of the only people I do."

She turns back to you, and the look she gives you is far too soft for the icy woman you used to know. "You...I can't bear losing you. I..."

Her eyes linger on your lips, and before you can doubt what you're doing, you've got your hands on her waist, dragging her closer. She slips into your embrace easily, hands cupping your jaw as your lips meet.

The kiss is firm, with a desperate edge to it, both of you savouring this moment. It feels like it lasts forever, and neither of you goes far when you finally pull apart for air.

Your chest feels hot and tight with fire, heart aching for her. She's in your lap now, your hands having wandered down to her butt to keep her there.

You suddenly worry she's going to pull away now, shut down, call it a mistake. Instead, she draws you back in for another, softer kiss, this one exploring the feeling of your lips. You sigh into it, and she gives a little pleased grumble.

"Perhaps you should just stay close to me," You say, voice soft and rumbly as the kiss ends, "And I'll stay close to you."

"Close...close sounds nice." She says, and you spend the night lost in her kiss.


End file.
